Eldest Brother, Youngest Sister and their Bond
by Stary0706
Summary: Just had an idea for this story. It's Bill and Ginny's Relationship over the years. Snippets of their lives together and away from one another. R/R but be nice. Also it has a slight bit of H/HR... but that's because its me. Enjoy! Oneshot


_Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING in this story!! Except for the idea, I suppose._

_AN: Hey everyone out there, yeah different thing for me to do I know, but I was sitting at home tonight and this popped into my head. So I jotted it down and decided to post it. Please forgive me if it is not up to my normal standard, like you see in Tragedy, but I would also love to hear what you have to say about it! _

_  
This consists of flashes between Bill and Ginny, the eldest and the youngest, and their relationship over the years. Yet, still I make it a bit of an H/Hr story! Go figure… _

_Oh and just letting you all know, I am NOT stopping Tragedy, I just had an explosion of inspiration for this story and went with it!_

_  
R/R Please, but be kind!_

_Stary_

* * *

He always said that he never had a favorite sibling, but he only had one sister. One sister who he would do anything for, one sister who he was giving away on her wedding day. She had asked him to give her away at her wedding to her fiancé, after our father passed away a year ago. He stood there looking at his baby sister and remembered….

He was eleven, and off to Hogwarts when his last sibling was born. It was August 20, 1981 when the Weasleys finally had a girl. Ginevra Molly was her name, but everyone would call her Ginny. When the oldest of seven siblings saw her, he was amazed. She looked a lot like his youngest brother, but different. This little girl was born with bright red hair, the trademark that all the Weasleys had. Her eyes were bright blue. He noticed how tired his mum looked, but knew that she was happy. "Seven of us." He thought to himself. He knew that they didn't have a lot of money and wondered how his mum would do it with seven. He and his brother Charlie looked at one another, thinking the exact same thing. Then, the little girl was placed into his arms. She was only hours old. She felt so light in his arms. The sunlight flowed through the bedroom window. Ron, his two year old brother wanted a closer look, so standing up on the bed, with his hands on Bill's shoulders balancing himself, he stared at the baby through wide blue eyes. Ron always looked up to his big brothers, even at such a young age. Bill watched as Ron looked up at him, as if waiting for him to say it was ok to touch the baby, "Say hello to Ginny." Bill told his brother, "You're finally a big brother like us."

"No he's not." Fred said frowning. He and his twin were almost five years old and already did everything in their power to make sure Ron knew that he was the youngest.

"He's not as big as us." George said.

Ron's bottom lip went out as he looked at his father, "I big too!" He stated.

"Yes, you are." Their father smiled, "You are now a big brother, just like the others."

Ron smiled widely and gently touched Ginny's hand, smiling as his oldest brother praised him for being so gentle with the baby, "I hold her." Ron demanded as he sat down right next to his brother, determined to do everything he did. So far, Bill was the only one of her brothers to hold her, but Ron seemed to be left out of a lot of things. Bill looked at his father, getting a nod from him, placed the infant into his arms, while still holding onto her. Ron had no idea that his oldest brother was holding onto her, he just knew that he was holding his sister just like his brother. The smile was priceless. As he smiled, Ginny cooed, and started to fall asleep. Bill picked her up one last time and passed her back to their mum.

"Come on you lot, let's go so your mum and sister can get some rest. Are you hungry?" Arthur asked them.

"I am!" Percy said, and was the first to run out of the room. Ron stayed with his mum and Ginny, staring at the baby in awe.

"Come on Ronnie." Bill said, picking him up, "You and Ginny will have years to get to know each other." Ron wrapped his arm around his big brother.

"Bill?" Their mum asked.

"Yes?" He asked.

"What do you think?" She smiled.

"She's perfect mum. I am just surprised she's a girl." Bill laughed.

"We all are. She's a very special girl. I know it already. You can tell by the look in her eyes. See how aware of everything she is? Much like you when you were born."

"She's brilliant. Isn't she Ron?" Bill asked, shifting the weight of the toddler on his hip.

"Yup!" Ron smiled, proud that his brother would include him in the conversation.

"Get some rest Mum." Bill smiled, kissing his mum, immediately getting a kiss from Ron as well, "Call if you need anything"

"I love you two." She smiled.

"We love you too." Bill grinned as they headed downstairs. Ron chattered Bill's ear off as they walked down about what he wanted to eat. Bill agreed with him to humor him, but he barely knew what his brother was saying. Ron had a habit of mumbling a lot. Charlie and Percy were helping their father making lunch, "Where are the twins?" Bill asked.

"I have no idea, can you find them?" Arthur said, calling over his shoulder.

Bill put Ron down at his seat and went outside, "Fred, George, where are you?"

"Playing!" They said, pulling out Bill's broom from the broom shed.

"No." Bill replied, "Absolutely not. Put my broom back."

"Why?"

"We're five!"

"I don't care if you are twenty five, you are NOT to touch my broom! EVER!"

"Why?"

"Because it's the only broom I have and I don't want you gits ruining it!" Bill treasured his broom. All his brothers wanted to ride it, but Charlie was the only one he let. Charlie was old enough, the other boys weren't. Percy it wasn't too hard to keep him off the broom. He hated flying. He was different from the others, more interested in reading than playing outside. Bill knew that he would be a brilliant student once he got to Hogwarts. After chasing the twins back inside, he closed the door and went to help his dad.

That night, Bill was lying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He sighed and rolled over on his bed, "Charlie, you awake?"

"No." Charlie mumbled back.

"A girl. What are we going to do with a girl?"

Charlie woke up and rolled over, "I don't know. I'm not use to having a sister."

"None of us are."

"Do you think she'll get along with us when she is older? Do you think she'll be the same as the boys?"

"I reckon she'll be more into girly things then to Quidditch and flying."

"Man, she'll be boring then."

"She's still our sister." He said.

"I know, but she'll be boring. DO you think we're done with siblings?"

"I think so. They really wanted a girl and they have her now."

Charlie nodded, "Night Bill."

"Night Charlie."

Being the oldest definitely had its perks, but it also had its trials. He was expected to take care of the younger ones at all times. He was the one that they would rely on, even though Charlie was only two and a half years younger, Bill was always the one they asked to babysit or clean. That night, he and his father had a discussion, "Bill, I know you are going to Hogwarts in less than two weeks, but we are really going to need your help around here until then. With the baby and your mum being a bit out of commission, and me having to go back to work in a couple days, we're going to rely on you, a lot."

Bill sighed, but looked at his father, "Will I still be able to go to Diagon Alley to get my things?"

"Of course, you and I are going to do that next week."

Bill smiled, "Well then, that's fine."

He couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts. It would be his first time away from the stress of his house. He loved that he was getting away from his family; however, he knew that he was going to miss them all, 'For about a minute' he thought. And he spent the rest of the day chasing around his siblings and helping his mum and dad.

The next week, Bill was in charge of his siblings. It made him thankful that he would be leaving sooner than later. He began to count down the days. "Five days left." He replied, "Five days." He just got Ron down for a nap, needing to keep him in his and Charlie's room to do so, while the twins and Percy were quietly, for once, playing wizards chess. Charlie sat on the sofa reading one of Bills first year books. "It's actually quiet." Bill commented.

"You're going to jinx it." Charlie smiled at Bill.

As soon as he said that, he heard the wail of their little sister, "Do you think mum will get her?" Charlie asked.

"I dunno." Bill sighed, "She wasn't feeling too well today, so maybe we should get her."

"What if she's hungry?"

"We can give her a bottle." Bill shrugged.

"If she's wet?"

"We've both changed a ton of nappies." Bill laughed.

"I hate hearing her cry." Charlie said.

"I'll go get her." He said, as he stood up and walked up the stairs and down the hall to the nursery. He heard his mum stirring and looked in on her, "I'll get her mum."

"She may be hungry Billy." Molly replied.

"I'll feed her then." He said, "Rest."

"I don't know what I am going to do without you Bill." She smiled, lying back down.

He smiled and walked out of her room, closing the door. He walked into the nursery and saw his only sister with a red face, screaming at the top of her lungs. He picked her up and cradled her, "For such a little girl, you sure can scream." He said to her. He smiled and rocked the little girl. For the first time, their eyes connected and he felt a connection with the baby that he had never felt before. This was his little sister. His mum always said that she was special, but staring at her, watching her, he knew it was true.

It was Bill's last night at the house until the winter holiday. His brothers were hanging all over him, especially Ron. Their parents made a huge dinner as a goodbye for him. Tomorrow at 11:00 on platform 9 ¾'s he would be starting his new life. Being with his brothers he knew that he would miss them. Ron would be a lot bigger the next time he saw him, and Ginny would probably be crawling. He was afraid that she wouldn't remember him when he saw her next. He knew that would probably be the case. Ginny started to cry at eleven thirty, obviously hungry and Bill jumped at the chance to get her. He was too excited to sleep tonight, and was happy to take the baby. He sat down on the rocking chair with the baby and she instantly calmed down.

She looked up at him in the dimly lit room, "I'm going away for a while Gin." He said, "To school. I'll be back for the Winter Holiday, but tomorrow is the last time you're going to see me. I'll be away for most of your childhood. That's what I get for being the oldest. You'll have the others for a bit, and I want you to know that I will always be around. I'm still your big brother, even if I don't see you that much. Don't you ever forget that. I'll always be there for you and you can always talk to me. I wish I could be here to watch you grow up every day, but I can't. When I see you, you'll be four months old, and then not again until you are nine months. Can you remember me that long?" The baby looked at him, and finally closed her eyes. He put her back into her crib and left to go to his own room finally falling asleep.

* * *

It was Summer when Bill came home for the second time. He was picked up by his entire family, all eight of them. He had such a wonderful year that he didn't want to come home, but he did miss his family. Immediately he saw Ron, who was now three, running up to him, full speed. He stopped and picked up his little brother, who hugged him around his neck tightly, "Hey Ronnie." He said, as he smiled. Fred and George weren't too much further behind him as they too ran up. He hugged them each with one arm. Ginny, who was perched in his father's arm, looked at him shyly. His heart dropped when he realized that his baby sister didn't remember him. Ron stayed close with Bill, his small arm wrapped around his neck. Bill kissed his mum and hugged his father. He kissed his sister who cowered against her mummy's neck, "She's gotten so big." Bill smiled, looking at his sister.

"She has." Molly smiled, "I'm so glad that you are home."

Bill smiled, "I have so much work to do this summer though."

"I can' only imagine." Molly smiled, "I can't wait to hear about your first year."

Bill smiled, nodding. He watched his sister stare at him, as if he were a stranger. Her head was down on their mum's shoulder, soft red hair in her face.

Ginny would not allow Bill to get anywhere near her the first few days. She cried and reached for anyone who was near her at this time. Bill felt rejected. The twelve year old hated that his little sister wanted nothing to do with him. He was always the one who any of his siblings would listen to or come to, but with the girl, she wouldn't. He was a stranger in her eyes. He saw her once before, around Christmas time. Harry sat on the couch and watched Charlie was playing chess with George, Fred was helping his twin, Percy was lying on the couch with his favorite book, and Ron was playing with his favorite teddy bear quietly, right next to Bill. Ginny decided at this time to toddle over to where her brothers were playing Chess, and start pulling at the pieces, "NO GINNY!" Fred shouted at the baby.

"Fred, she's just a baby." Bill replied.

"But she's messing up our game!" George said, "STOP GINNY! BILL! Make her stop!"

Bill sighed, standing up. He walked over and picked his sister up. He braced himself when he watched her face scrunch up and her as her body went rigid. She screamed at the top of her lungs, sending Molly running into the room, "What is going on here?"

"She hates me." Bill said, simply, giving his sister to his mum, who instantly stopped crying.

"She doesn't hate you Bill." Molly said, "She just doesn't know you."

"That makes me feel so much better." He grumbled, walking away from his family, "I have work to do." He went to his and Charlie's room, and closed the door. He didn't want to be anywhere around his family right now. His sister didn't know him, his brothers were growing up, he was home and missed his friends, he was a bit miserable. Reading his Charms book, he heard his brothers being loud downstairs. He pulled his pillow over his head and frowned. Ron came into the room to find him, "Bill!"

"Get out Ron." He grumbled.

"Come play!"

"I said get out!" He said again, "I have work to do!"

"But." He said, his blue eyes filling up with tears.

"GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" He shouted at his brother, pushing him out the door so hard that he fell down, crying, but Bill didn't care right now, he slammed the door in Ron's face, and knew that he would go crying to mum.

"WILLIAM ARTHUR!" He heard his mum call him. He pretended he didn't hear her, but couldn't ignore her when she threw open his door, "Are you out of your mind?!" She asked, "Pushing your little brother."

"I told him to get out." Bill said, not looking at his mum, "He didn't listen."

"So you knocked him over?! You are ten times his size!"

"He's always around." Bill grumbled.

"Of course he is! He missed you. He wants to be around you!"

"I have work to do."

"He doesn't understand that. Now he is downstairs extremely upset, trying to figure out why his brother, who he looks up to, is so mad at him. Your attitude is beginning to affect your siblings. Knock it off."

"Fine." He said to his mum.

She frowned at him and shut him into his room. Later that night, he came out of his room feeling guilty about his attitude towards his family. Walking over to his family, he sat down on the couch. Charlie came over to his brother and immediately began to talk to his brother about Hogwarts. Ron, not knowing what to do, sat by Bill's feet, listening to him, but not wanting to be shoved again. Bill sighed and picked his brother up, setting him on his lap. Ron smiled, and hugged his big brother, "I'm sorry I was short with you Ronnie." He replied, getting a hug from his little brother.

Another two weeks went by before Ginny showed affection towards Bill. He continued to try with her, and play with her, and she would be alright with him until he picked her up. Finally, he was going outside to fly with Charlie, when she toddled over to Bill. Charlie picked his sister up and she fussed, reaching for Bill. Bill, a bit taken back smiled and gladly took his little sister, "It's about time." He said to his sister, kissing her cheek. From that point on, Ginny idolized her big brother. She wanted to be with Bill every second of the day. When he left the house she cried. When he was sleeping in, she'd be right up on the bed with him.

* * *

As Ginny grew up, so did Bill. Every time he came back, Ginny was older. She was so much different than his five brothers, but he wouldn't change it for the world. Ginny looked up to Bill as much as Ron did. Every time he came off the train she and Ron would run up to him, and he'd hoist them both up in his arms. Ginny would always give him a big kiss, her plaits longer every time she saw him. They reached down to her shoulders and were tied with blue bows. Bill was in his fourth year, and Charlie was in his second year of school. It was December and they was home on winter holiday.

"Bill?"

"Yeah mum?" He asked, looking up from his defense book.

"Your dad and I need to go to Diagon ally. I need more yarn for Percy's Christmas sweater. I need you to watch the kids for me."

"No problem mum." He said, smiling, "Where are they?"

"Ginny's taking a nap, she was miserable today. Ron's with Percy who is trying to teach him chess, and the twins are in the broom shed with Charlie talking Quidditch or something."

"Alright."

"Dinner is on the stove, but I think we'll be home by then."

"I'll see you all in a few hours."

"Right mum."

"Love you." She said, kissing his cheek.

"You too mum."

Ginny came down the stairs an hour later, rubbing her eyes, her cheeks flushed pink, "Billy." She whined. It seemed that now, every time he was home and she was sad, scared, hurt, or sick, he'd be the one she clung to. Bill loved every minute of it.

He heard her call him, "Yeah Gin Gin?" She walked over to him and curled up on his lap, her cheek pressed against his chest, "What's the matter?"

"My head hurts." She said, laying against him.

"Does it?" He asked, putting his hand to her forehead. She shivered as he realized how warm she felt, "I think you're sick kiddo."

She sniffled and turned against Bill, wrapping her arms around his neck, lying her head against his neck. He lied down on the couch, grabbing the blanket that was on the back of the sofa and covered them up. He continued to read as Ginny lied there, perfectly content with staying with him and not talking. She fell asleep against him again, shivering. Bill didn't know what to do. He knew that she was sick and wanted to make her feel better. He carefully lied her down on the couch, and went to the potion cupboard. He didn't see anything to give her. Their father had a muggle thermometer, which his father said you put it in the child's mouth and it takes their temperature. He stated that it was to only be used if they didn't have their parents there to check their temperature the magical way. He took it and walked over to the sofa where his little sister lied, looking so small. He slid the thermometer in her mouth and waited a few minutes, watching the liquid rise as she slept. He took it out and his mouth dropped, "This can't be right." He said, "39.5 C (103.5 F)." He walked out of the living room and called up the stairs, "Percy?! PERCY!"

"Yes?"

"Can you go get Charlie please?!"

"Why?"

"Ginny's sick and I need his help."

"What's wrong with Ginny?" Ron asked, coming down the stairs."

"I don't know. She's got a really bad fever." Bill said, "Go get Charlie for me Perc."

Percy nodded and walked out of the room and into the backyard to get his second oldest brother.

"Is she ok?" Ron asked his brother.

"She's sick."Bill replied again.

"Where's mum?"

"Diagon Ally. I need to floo there and find them."

"What's wrong with Ginny?" Charlie asked.

"She's sick. I need to go get mum, because I can't find any fever reducing potion. She's at 39.5 Celsius."

"I'll stay with her." Charlie said, as he walked over to his sister, picking her up off the couch. Ginny woke up crying for Bill, as he prepared to floo to Diagon Alley, "Bill, she wants you, why don't I go and you stay with her? You'll know what to do more than I do."

Bill nodded as Ginny walked over to Bill and raised her arms to him. He picked her up and she leaned her head against his neck. He rubbed the sick four year olds back as he agreed with his brother, "Alright, you go. If you can't find them come back. Take extra floo power to get home."

"I will. Where did they say they were going?"

"Pick up yarn."

"Right, I'll be home soon." Charlie said, as he flooed out of the room.

He sat down on the couch with Ginny still in his arms, "Ron, go get me a wet cloth please."

Ron ran to get the cloth as the twins came through the door, "Where's Charlie?" They asked.

"Ginny's sick. They went to get mum." Bill replied, rubbing his sisters back.

"What's wrong with her?" Fred asked, sitting on the floor in front of his brother and sister.

"I don't know." Bill said as Ron came back with a towel. He laid the cloth against her forehead, causing her to cry a bit, "Keep it on Gin."

"I'm tired." She whined.

"Why don't we put you in your bed."

"No." Ginny said, starting to cry, "I want you Bill."

He sighed and lied back onto the couch, propping himself up a bit, so that she was lying against him, with her small arms still wrapped around him. He kept the towel on her forehead and covered her up again. He looked at his brothers and told them to go do something silently so that Ginny could sleep. They agreed and all four of them went to play.

"I don't feel good Billy." Ginny whined.

"I know you don't." He said, rubbing her head, "Mum will be back soon and get you some potion to make you feel better."

She sniffled and clung to him even more. She fell asleep shivering and crying. It seemed like ages before Charlie came home, "I didn't find them." He said, "How is she?"

"Sick." Bill said, "They should be coming home soon."

"Can we do anything for her?"

"If she gets warmer, and mum and dad haven't come home, I'm going to take her to a healer."

"Alright." Charlie said.

He lied there with his baby sister lying against him, sleeping. Ron sat on the opposite edge of the couch, staring at his big brother and little sister, deep in thought, "Bill?"

"Yeah?" He said, looking at him.

"Where's mummy?"

"Shopping."

"Is Ginny going to be ok?"

"She'll be fine. I think its witches flu." He replied, as she shivered against him. He grabbed another blanket, draping it over the small redhead, rubbing her back in circles.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked.

"I have no idea." He told Ron honestly, "Mum use to do this to all of us when we were little and sick. I figured it would help her."

"What does it do?"

"Search me." Bill replied, as Ginny shifted position, "Ron go check the clock, where are they?"

Ron stood up and ran over to the clock, "Says they are shopping."

"Still?"

"Yes. We are home, and Fred and George and Charlie are playing Quidditch."

Bill checks her temperature again realizing that it went up another five tenths of a degree. He made the decision to floo over to St. Mungo's hospital, "Ron go get Charlie."

"He's flying."

"I don't care, get him down here." Bill replied.

Obediently, Ron ran out. Charlie came back in within a few ten minutes, which wasn't fast enough for Bill.

"What?" Charlie asked him.

"What the hell took you so long?!" Bill said, frowning at his brother.

"Had to get the twins down and put the brooms away."

"You shouldn't have worried about brooms! Leave them out! You know Ginny's not well!"

"Bill, calm down, it's not a big deal."

"Her temperature went up again. I'm taking her to St. Mungo's."

"Aren't you jumping to conclusions? Can't you wait for mum to come home?"

"I've seen all of us sick before, and Ginny looks worse off. I can't wait for mum and dad, especially when we don't know where they are, or what time they are coming. You need to watch the boys."

"Shouldn't we go too? I don't think you should be responsible for this yourself."

"So you want to floo all the boys?"

"Percy could watch them."

Bill stopped and thought for a moment, "No, I want you to watch them. The twins won't listen to him."

Charlie nodded, "Alright. I'll let mum know."

Bill sat up with Ginny, who began to cry as she was half woken up. Rubbing her back he grabs floo powder, "Can I come?" Ron asked, running over to his brother.

"No, you need to stay home and help Charlie with the boys. I'll see you in a little bit, alright?"

Ron nodded, but still pouted a bit. Bill patted his head and flooed to Mungo's with his sick sister. The healers whisk her away as soon as he tells them what's going on with her, and they tell him to sit in the waiting room. After what seemed like hours, which was really only thirty minutes, his parents came into the waiting room.

"Bill, what happened?" His mum asked a bit out of breath.

"She woke up and said she had a headache. She was warm when I put my hand on her forehead, and when I used the muggle thermometer it read 39.5. Then it went up to 39.8 and I decided to take her to the hospital. I didn't know what else to do and I didn't want to wait for you. I looked for potion but we didn't have any. I grabbed Charlie and told him to watch the boys so I could take her."

"You did the right thing." Molly praised her eldest.

He sighed, "I hope she'll be alright."

"Me too." She said, wrapping her arm around Bill's shoulders, "Have you heard anything?"

"No. Mum, maybe I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions…"

"You are very responsible when it comes to your brothers and sister. You did exactly what I would hope you would have done."

"She was just so sick…" He sighed.

He sat there in silence, not wanting to leave the hospital until he found out how his baby sister was. He needed to see her, before he headed home to the Burrow and his mum and dad understood. The healers came out and confirmed that she had a horrific case of witches flu and that it was a good thing that Bill got her there because her temperature spiked another full degree. The three Weasleys were allowed to see her a few moments later.

Bill went in first. His sister was lying there with a healer next to her, using her wand to do something, he wasn't sure what. He walked over to the bed and stared at her a bit, noticing how pale she looked, but her cheeks were chapped and scarlet. His mum sat down on the opposite side of her, brushing her hair out of her face, causing her to wake up. She smiled down at the little girl who looked at her through glassy eyes. It was only two days before Christmas. "Mummy?"

"Yes Dear." She smiled. "Thank heavens you're alright."

"I don't feel good." She pouted.

"I know you don't. You gave your brothers quite a scare, not to mention your mummy and daddy."

"Billy stayed with me." She said, looking at her brother.

"I know he did. He's a good brother." Arthur said, smiling.

"The best." Ginny said nodding.

They stayed with the little girl for another hour, before Arthur said, "I reckon we should go home and check on the others?"

"More like, check to see that Fred and George aren't tied up somewhere." Bill smiled.

Ginny looked up at her brother, "You're leaving?"

"I have to go make sure the boys are ok." He smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Will I be home tomorrow?" Ginny asked her mum.

"I don't know. I'll have to talk to the healer."

"It's Christmas eve." She pouted.

"We'll see what we can do." Arthur said, kissing his daughter.

"I don't want to be here for Christmas. What if Father Christmas can't find me?"

"He will." Bill said, "I'll leave him a note if you are still as in here on Christmas Eve."

She smiled as happy as she could and closed her eyes again. Bill kissed her forehead and left the room. A few moments later his father appeared, "Mum's going to stay. You and I are going to go home."

"Ok." Bill said, as the two Weasley's flooed home. Ron came running up to the fireplace, jumping into his father's arms.

"Ginny ok?" He asked.

"She'll be fine." Arthur said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Is she coming home?"

"We hope tomorrow."

"I hope so. Cause after that, it's Christmas!"

"Not much of a Christmas present for her is it?" Bill said to his father, sighing.

"She'll be alright." He smiled, "Where are your brothers?"

"Fred and George are in their room. Charlie got mad." Ron tattled.

"Why did Charlie get mad?"

"Fred and George made my teddy into a spider again." Ron pouted.

"Those two…" Bill said, frowning.

"Where is it?"

"In my room." He said.

"I'll go fix him for you." Their father replied, putting Ron down, "And then I'll deal with the twins."

Ron smiled brightly as Bill picked him up by his ankles, tickling him upside down. "And when daddy's finished, I'll take care of them."

"Good. Can I watch?" Ron asked, giggling.

"Yup." Bill laughed.

The two brothers went upstairs to play a few games and spent the rest of the night with their siblings and father.

Ginny came home the next day, still ill but on a potion that would help her feel better soon. She slept a lot. Ron would go into the room and read her the few stories he knew how to. Her mum would fight with her to drink fluids, and finally got so frustrated that she walked out of the room, leaving Ginny frowning. The little girl had a large stubborn streak in her. It was just like their mum's. 'She's going to be a terror when she gets older.' Charlie would often say, 'More like a princess.' Bill finished.

"I give up with her right now." Their mum said, setting the cup of juice onto the table.

"What's wrong mum?" Charlie asked.

"She won't drink, she won't eat. I can barely get her to take the potion when it's time. I am sick of this stubborn streak of hers."

"She'll do it mum." Bill said.

"Fine, you try then."

"I will." Bill said, taking the cup and the potion back up to Ginny's room, "How are you?"

She pouted when she saw Bill with the exact same items she managed to get rid of a few minutes earlier, "Alright."

"Feeling better?"

"A little." She said, pulling her blankets up to her chin.

"You need to drink."

"No."

"You need your potion."

"No." Ginny said, frowning.

"I'll make you a deal then." He said, sitting on the edge of her bed, "You take your potion like a good girl, and I won't tell Father Christmas about this little attitude you have here. If you don't take this, he'll get my letter saying that you are being spoiled."

"No!" She said, her brown eyes wide. Bill had a good chance to look at her eyes. They have gone through a lot of changes over the past few years, once blue, then almost a violet color when she was one, and then to a hazel and now finally a deep honey color.

"So does that mean you are going to take your potion?"

"No." She said, pouting.

"Alright, I'm going to go write the letter."

"NO! Bill please don't!" She said, starting to cry.

"Take the potion, then?"

She nodded and he handed her the smallest cup of the duo. She grimaced as she took it, but decided that the potion wasn't going to be nearly as bad as not having Father Christmas come.

He smiled victoriously and said, "Drink a lot too."

"Billy…" Ginny said, "Can you come lay with me?"

He smiled, nodding, he got into the bed with her, "What should we do?"

"Read me a story?" She said, lying on his chest. He pulled a book from off her nightstand and smiled. That is where he stayed with her for the next two days. His little sister needed him and he needed her. Hogwarts was hard, especially since he doesn't get to experience her growing up as often as he would like.

* * *

Ginny was six years old when Bill found her sobbing in the garden. He came home the day before from his sixth year of Hogwarts. She had been a bundle of energy yesterday, but today, after he woke and showered, she was sad.

"What's the matter Gin?" He asked her, sitting next to her.

"Nothing." She said, wiping furiously at her face, trying to hide her tears from her big brother.

"You're crying Ginny, I'm sure it's not, nothing."

"I was not." She said sniffing, her red hair matted against her face.

"Come on squirt. You never keep anything from me." He said.

She looked at her brother and broke into tears again, "I hate being a girl."

"Well I don't think you can really do anything about that." He laughed, as Ginny pulled away from him.

"Don't laugh at me!" She yelled, crying harder.

"I'm sorry. Go on; tell me what's going on." He said, pulling her onto his lap.

"They… They don't let me do anything fun!" She sobbed against his shirt, "They say I'm too little. I'm six! I'm not little! Ron's only eight! How can he do things that I can't do? It's not fair. They said I'm a girl and to go play with my dollies. I want to play too!"

"Ok, first of all, who is they?"

She sniffed, "Fred, and George, and Charlie, and Ron."

"What did you want to do?"

"Fly with them." She sniffed.

"Well, I agree with them that you are too young, but a girl can fly too."

"I'M SIX!" She shouted.

"And being six, Ron wasn't allowed to fly or the other boys, or me! We were allowed to start when we were seven, and you'll be seven soon."

"Not soon enough." She sniffed.

"Gin, it's mum and dad's rules. They don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't!"

"And we are going to make sure of that."

"It's because I'm a girl."

"One of our best flyers on Gryffindor is a girl. It's definitely not because you are a girl."

"But… But… Fred and George said I couldn't fly because I'm a girl!" She sobbed.

"Don't you listen to them. They are just watching out for you."

"They are mean. So is Charlie and Ronnie."

Bill smiled, "Where are they?"

"Flying." Ginny sobbed.

"Well, I know you can't go flying alone, but would you like to have a go with me?"

Ginny's sobbing stopped and she looked up wide eyed at her brother, "Really?" she sniffed.

"Really." He smiled, "We can go grab my broom and we can fly together. What do you think?"

"Yeah!" She smiled.

Ginny grinned and walked with her brother, hand in hand, and they walked to the broom shed. Ginny got to take Bills broom from its holder and pulled it over to him. He smiled and mounted the broom first, then allowing Ginny to join him in the front, "Alright Gin, should we fly a bit?"

"Yes!" She smiled.

The two of them flew around the pitch that their brothers were involved in. Of course Ron was the Keeper, the twins Beaters, and Charlie was chaser for right now, until Bill came along, then he became the seeker. Ginny giggled the whole time while they flew, "See! I can fly! I'm a girl!"

"Bill, play with us!" The twins said, "We need a seeker, and Charlie is our chasers right now."

Bill shook his head, "No, my sister and I are flying for a bit. Maybe later."

Ginny stuck her tongue out at them as they flew past. Bill kissed her cheek and said, "Soon, you'll be getting a broom of your own."

Ginny smiled and held on as the wind blew her braided plait's back behind her.

They flew for an hour and when they touched ground again, Ginny looked at her brother, "Can we do that again?"

"Of course." He said smiling, "This will be your and my time. Whenever I come home, you and I will fly."

"Even when I'm a hundred?!" She said begging him with her eyes.

"Even when you're one hundred." He said, "And flying your own broom."

She jumped up and down, twirling around the yard, "Yay! Yippie!"

He laughed as he watched Ginny. She was still a happy, stubborn little girl, but she would soon grow up.

* * *

Bill went searching through the grove of trees searching for the youngest Weasley. She was so tiny that she could hide anywhere she felt like and wouldn't be found unless he knew where to look. Ron had told Bill that she was probably up in one of the trees, getting away from everyone. He went to search. He searched and stood under a tree almost giving up, when he heard a small sniffle. He looked up and saw her in their old tree fort, "Ginny, come down please."

She shook her head, her head buried in her arms, "Go away."

"I can't do that." He said, "Do you think I can honestly leave tomorrow without talking to my baby sister about this?"

"I'm not a BABY!" She said, screaming at him.

"I know you aren't, you're almost eight, BUT you are MY baby sister. And as your OLDEST brother, I want you to come down."

"No." She said.

"Fine, I'm coming up then." He told her and he began to climb. The temperature was perfect for a Quidditch game but instead of doing this, he was chasing after his little sister, who was extremely heartbroken. He finally reached her, noticing how small the fort was now. It was perfect for them when they were all seven or eight, but being eighteen, he could barely fit there, "Sickle for your thought?"

"No." She said firmly.

"Can we talk about this?"

"What? There is nothing to talk about, you want to leave." She sniffed, not looking at him.

"Ginny…"

"Why Bill? Why do you want to leave us? Don't you love us anymore?"

"Of course I love you. I love all of you, but you need to understand that this job is perfect for me. It is a great opportunity for me to go to and work in a bank."

"But you could work in a bank around us!"

"I can't do that." He said, "That's not what I want to do."

"You're leaving me." She said, "It's so far to go!"

"I'll come home."

"Not to live." She sniffled.

"You're right, not to live, but I will be back to visit. It's not going to be so bad."

"I don't want you to go." She said, sobbing, throwing herself on him, "Don't leave me Bill."

"I have to Ginny."

"No you don't. You just came back from school! Why do you have to go? Why?"

"I told you Ginny." He said, petting her hair softly, feeling her tears wet his shirt.

"I'm going to miss you so much." She said, her hands wrapped around his neck, fingers linked through his long red curls.

"I'm going to miss you too, but it's not going to be so bad. I will be home."

"Will you come back for my birthday?"

He shook his head, "No." He watched the tears fill her eyes.

"You're always there for my birthday. I'll be eight this year!"

"It's too far Gin Gin."

"When you come back, can we go flying?"

"What did I promise you the other year?"

"That's our time." She said.

"Right, so what do you think? Do you think I will take you flying?" She nodded against his neck, "When I come home, I promise that I will go flying with you."

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too. Can you promise me?"

"What?"

"Can you take care of our brothers while I'm away?"

She nodded, "Yes."

"And make sure that Ron's not so sad when I leave?"

"Yes." She said again.

"You two are very close. He's going to need you to keep him grounded. And make sure the twins don't get into too much trouble. If they do, send me an owl."

"I will." She said, "Will you write to me?"

"Of course, I'll write to all of you."

"No, just me." She said.

He smiled, "I have to write to the others too, but I'll send a letter just to you sometimes."

"Will you be home Christmas?"

He nodded, "Yes."

"Promise?"

"Promise." He said.

She smiled and he wiped her tears away with his thumb, "I love you."

"I love you too Ginny." She hugged him around the neck, finally calmed down, "Mum made cake, do you want to go get some?"

Ginny smiled and nodded, "Yes."

"Alright. Let's climb down and go get some food."

The two walked hand in hand, before Bill hoisted her up onto his shoulders, she squealed and begged him to put her down, "You're going to be too old to do this one day. The next time I see you, you'll be eight, and probably three inches taller."

She smiled as they reached the Burrow. He flipped her off his shoulders and they walked into the house. His last night living in the borrow, he stayed up late with his brothers, while Ginny slept. He went to bed at one in the morning, and at two, he felt someone crawl into bed with him.

"Ginny?"

She nodded, "Can I sleep with you?" She begged.

"Sure, what's wrong?"

"I can't sleep. I'm going to miss you." She said, as he moved over to make room for her.

He smiled in the dark, knowing that she was sound asleep since she was in bed, he humored her,

"You use to lay with me when you were little, just like this."

"I did?"

"All the time." He smiled, "You hated me when I first came home from Hogwarts."

"I wouldn't hate you Bill."

"You did." He said, petting her hair, "You screamed every time I tried to hold you. I hated not being able to play with you, especially when you are my favorite little sister."

She giggled, "I'm your only little sister."

"All the reason that you are my favorite."

Sometime later they both fell asleep. When they woke up the next morning, they had breakfast and he got ready to apparate to the port key. Ginny once again cried, but he promised, "I'll be home for Christmas."

She kissed him, and all his brothers did the same. He said goodbye and left. When he got to his new flat, he unpacked his bag. At the very bottom was something soft and furry. He picked it up and out of the bag and sat down heavily on the chair. "Ginny." He said, sighing. His roommate looked up, "What mate?"

Bill smiled, "Ginny… my little sister."

"What about her?" Kurt asked.

"She gave me her teddy bear."

Kurt looked at Bill, "Close with her?"

He smiled, "Out of seven of us, she is the only girl and the baby. We're very close. She was a bit upset when I left, and unpacking, I found this. It's her favorite."

"All redheads?"

"All of us." He laughed.

* * *

"HE PROMISED!" Ginny screamed at the top of her lungs, "HE PROMISED ME HE WOULD BE HOME! And he LIED!"

"Ginny, you are being extremely unsupportive." Percy said to his kid sister.

"Shut up!" She said, pushing Percy out of the way, "He promised me he would be home for Christmas, before he left, and he lied to me. Why did he lie?"

Molly sighed, taking her daughters hand, "He has to work Ginny. He can't come home. None of his team are coming home. Their boss said that they couldn't come home. He's sorry Ginny."

"I don't care. I don't want to see him ever again." She screamed, tears flowing from her eyes, "He doesn't love me! He doesn't want to come home! He lied!" She ran upstairs into her bedroom, slamming the door.

Molly felt tears develop in her eyes, "She doesn't understand. She's too young."

Arthur sighed, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, "She'll be fine. She doesn't mean what she is saying. I'm sure Bill would be home if he could."

"I know he would." Percy said, reassuring his parents.

Fred and George were also upset about not having the whole family together, but they understood. Ron felt horrible about his little sister being so upset and went up to talk to her,

"Ginny?"

"Go away Ron." She said into her pillow.

"I need someone to talk to." He said, sitting on her bed, "He promised me too."

"He's a prat." She sobbed, "I hate him."

"He didn't mean to. You know that, don't you?"

"I don't care, he promised."

"I know, but Gin, he's far away and he needs to work. We're going to be away soon as well. We're going to be in Hogwarts. Don't you think… don't you think we're going to miss holidays?"

"Yes, but I won't promise anyone ANYTHING!" She said.

"We're together Gin, doesn't that mean anything?'

"Yes." She said, sitting up, looking at her brother, "But I want all seven of us to go."

"I'll always be here with you on the holidays."

Ginny smiled, "Me too."

"I miss Bill too." He sighed, hugging his sister.

She nodded, "I do too. I still hate him though."

Bill looked at the clock. It was Christmas Eve. He was feeling more guilty than ever. He wanted to be there for Christmas. He wanted to keep his promise to Ginny, but he couldn't. 

Mum sent him a letter saying how upset they all were that he wasn't going to be there, especially Ginny, but they understood. They know how important it is for him to be at his job and that they will see him soon. He read the letter over and over again. He made his decision. He needed to keep his promise to his siblings. He stood up and went over to talk to his boss about just being able to go back on Christmas day, and he'd port right back that night. After careful consideration, the head wizard agreed. He would be going home for a few hours. He would keep his promise to his family, and especially his sister.

"Ginny, why don't you open your present." Molly said to her youngest. Ginny, who usually loved Christmas, was extremely sad. She looked around and saw all her brothers, except for Bill. She looked at her mum and reached for one of her presents. She opened it and smiled when she saw the new book. The others tore through their present, but she went slow, as if waiting for some magical present. She had asked Father Christmas to bring her Bill home, but it hadn't happened yet.

She and Ron sat down to play Wizards Chess, when the door opened. "Happy Christmas" the voice said as Ron and Ginny immediately ran over towards the voice, "I KNEW YOU WON'T BREAK YOUR PROMISE!" Ginny squealed as the tall redhead picked both his youngest siblings up.

"Merlin, you two have grown a foot since I've seen you last." He said, kissing their heads.

"I knew you would come." Ron smiled.

"Me too!" Ginny squealed, "I asked Father Christmas, and he brought you home!"

Fred and George were the next ones to hug their brother, "I missed you!" They said at the same time, identical smiles pasted on their face.

"You two boys."

He hugged the rest of his family and went into the kitchen to see his mum, "Happy Christmas Mum."

"Bill!' She said, turning around to embrace her eldest, "Happy Christmas. What a lovely surprise. I didn't think you were coming."

"Well, I promised Ginny and Ron that I would be home and I didn't want to let them down." He smiled.

"I am so glad you are home."

"It's just for the day."

"That's all that matters." She said, pulling him down to kiss his cheek.

Ginny and Ron attached themselves to him the entire day. He even took them both flying, though now Ginny could fly her own broom. The entire day they spent together. Ginny was happy that her brother didn't break his promise and also that her entire family was home. Bill spent as much time as he could with his siblings until once again he had to leave.

* * *

Phlegm, that's the name his girlfriend go from his baby sister. Ginny hated her, the woman who would be Bill's wife in a matter of months. She wanted nothing to do with her and also did everything in her power to make her life a living hell around the Burrow. Bill finally had enough, "We need to talk." He said to his sister, now a woman of fifteen, "Let's go."

"What?" She asked, a bit snippy to him.

"I want to talk to you about my fiancé." He said, getting an eye roll from her, "Don't you dare roll your eyes at me Ginevra Molly."

"Don't call me that." She groaned back.

"What is your problem with her?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing? So nothing is wrong with you and Fleur, you like her?"

"She's great." She said with sarcasm.

"Drop the attitude Ginny. She is going to be my wife, and your sister-in-law, and the mother of your nieces or nephews whether you like it or not. I am NOT here to ask for your blessing. In fact, I could care less if you like her or not. It doesn't matter to me."

"So why are we having this conversation?" She snipped at him.

"Because you need to know that if you want a relationship with me, then you are going to have a relationship with Fleur. I have always put you first in my life of ladies Ginny, and you hate that Fleur is with me…"

"That's not true!" She said, looking at him, "I am NOT jealous of Fleur."

"Who said that word?"

"I…" She sighed, "I just don't like her."

"Well, either start, or don't, but either way, you WILL treat her with respect. You WILL treat her like my wife, and show her the same respect that you have for me. If you want a relationship with me, you need to do this."

She looked up, "When you're married, everything is going to change."

"No more than when I left for Hogwarts or moved for my new job, or came home…"

"It's just…"

"I don't need your acceptance or your blessing, but it would make it a lot easier on me if I had it. You're my favorite sister…"

She smiled, "I'm your only sister."

"So?"

"I'll try." She said, sighing, "I'll do my best to get along with her."

"That's all I'm asking." He sighed, kissing the side of her head, "And I want you in the wedding as well."

She smiled, "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

Her first true heartbreak, Bill was there with her. It was summer, and he and Fleur were getting married. Harry Potter, Ginny's first love, was no longer with her. He knew that they would never end up together. He knew that he was such a big part of their family now that marriage was out of the question for the pair. He knew it was a fling, and even though Ginny loved him and he loved her, it was not the love that he had with Fleur. She was heartbroken when he left to go fight the war, alone with his other two best friends. He stayed with her when she cried for him, he supported her when she wanted to fight for him, and he was there when he chose someone else, her best friend and his.

"They are better suited…" She sniffed, "I should have known it… she was always around him. She knows him inside and out."

Bill sat with her, drinking tea at his house by the sea, "Ginny, you two are like sister and brother…"

"That grosses me out Bill, because if you ever kissed me like he kissed me…"

"Stop there." He said, holding his hand up, "Ginny, he was a fairytale for you. He's your brother's best friend, someone who was kind, someone who is a hero, and you wanted it. Is that love? Or is it just a fling?"

Ginny shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know."

"Well, just because he's with Hermione doesn't mean that you won't find anyone. He wasn't for you. You two grew up together. He's been in our family for years. He's not for you. You'll find the right one."

"I thought he was… what if I don't?"

"You're beautiful. I've had to beat boys off the stick for years, you'll find the right one, and when you do, Ginny, it's the most amazing feeling ever. I don't know what my life would be like without Fleur and Victoire. I look back at my other relationships and can't believe that I wasted my life with them. You grow, you learn, you love, you lose, and I'll be right there for you every step of the way. I've watched you grow Ginny, and you are an amazing woman. Anyone would be lucky to have you. If you want me to, I'll go pound on Harry a bit."

Ginny giggled, "No, I do love him… but… I'll be alright. I'd rather have him as a friend then anything. He and Hermione are well suited. They love each other."

He nodded, "Very mature Gin." He smiled.

"I get that from you."

* * *

Now, the Redhead stood in the bridal room, watching his baby sister, the one who he had seen grow over the past twenty five years. He looked at his wife, helping his mum with her daughter's dress. She looked around the room and saw Hermione, her Matron of Honor talking to her, giving her words of confidence as her nerves seemed to be getting the best of her. Sunlight shone through the window, causing her dress to sparkle. Her brown eyes looked gold in the early sunlight. He couldn't be prouder of his sister then he was now.

"Do I look pretty daddy?!" Bill hears, as Victoire pulled on his arm pulling him from his thoughts.

"You look absolutely gorgeous." He said, kissing his seven year olds cheek. His two year old daughter, Molly, was running around in her flower girl dress, spinning like a princess, much like his little sister did so many years ago.

"Ginny, you look so pretty." Hermione gushed, her hand on her much rounder stomach.

"Are you ok?" Ginny asked Hermione, "You're not tired or anything? Do you need to sit down?"

"I'm fine." She said, "Don't worry about me. This is your day. I am so happy for you Ginny."

His wife, whose accent has decreased significantly over the last eight years smiled, "Let's get your married."

"Ready Bill?" Ginny asked, as he smiled down at her

"To give my little sister away to the man of her dreams? Never. I know what happens on wedding nights. I had a wedding night once."

"BILL!" Ginny said horrified that her brother was talking like this to her, blushing red, "Don't you worry about my relations on my wedding night."

Hermione laughed, "Well Gin, at least he's taking it better than Ron did when you and Dean were snogging in the hallway."

"You had to bring that up didn't you." Ginny groaned.

"You've had your fair share of relationships."

"Hey, just because I didn't find the man of my dreams at first, and was friends with him for years before…" Ginny giggled.

"Touché." Hermione laughed.

Ginny hugged Hermione and the baby kicked, "Gosh, she's really active."

"You have no idea. Just wait till you start having kids."

Bill couldn't believe that this was his little sister. His baby sister. She was talking to her best friends about babies, and she was getting married. The boy was a wizard from Ireland, whom she met when she was on a work outing. He agreed to move to London, if she agreed to have his hand in marriage and that's how it came to be. His name was Colin Donnelly and they were madly in love. He was the man that he promised Ginny that she would find. He always kept his promises to her, and this was NOT an exception.

"Ready Bill?" Ginny asked, taking his arm.

He smiled, "I am now. You look beautiful kid."

"Thanks."

"Merlin I wish Dad could see you."

"I'm glad that I have you here to stand for me, since he couldn't be. It's been a year…"

"I know." He said, kissing her cheek, "He's watching."

"Promise?" Ginny asked him, smiling.

"I promise." He said. They walk down the isle towards the five redheads a black haired and two blondes on the grooms side. They headed towards his baby sisters new family and he gave her to them. He willingly gave her up, but who wouldn't when they saw her so happy.

The night was over quickly and Ginny and Colin were getting ready to leave the borrow, "Hey Gin Gin." Bill called over to her.

"Yeah?"

"Let me know that you got to the hotel alright."

"I will." She smiled and walked over to him, kissing his cheek, "I'll see you in a week."

"Promise?" He teased her.

"I promise." She hugged him, and then kissed her sleeping niece on the cheek, "I love you Billy."

"I love you Ginny." He said, "Now get going before you miss your port key."

She nodded and ran back to her husband. His baby sister was all grown up now, but as he watched her leave, he knew that she would always be his baby sister. He felt his wife pull on his shirt, "Come on love, let's go home. I don't think that Victoire is going to last much longer." She smiled. He nodded and wrapped his arm around his wife. "Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah. She is just, the youngest…"

"She always will be." Fleur smiled.

"All the memories came flooding back watching her. I can't believe she grew up so fast."

"You said that about Ron too." She smiled.

"Yeah, but it's different…" He sighed, "Ginny's our girl… our only girl."

Fleur nodded and took Molly out of his arms so he could pick up his own daughter, "Daddy, I'm tired." She whined.

He smiled and picked up his oldest, who reminded him so much of his sister, "Well, let's go home then."

They apparated home to their house on the sea, the last of the Weasley's married off, their youngest, and Bill's favorite sister.


End file.
